Desejo
by HikariMegure
Summary: Cansada de sempre ter os seus desejos e vontades de lado. Hinata se ve em uma oportunidade unica e resolve agarra-la com todas as forças...Por mais quem lhe ofereça isso seja a pessoa mais improvavel do mundo...Itachi.
1. Capitulo um: Um dia normal ou quase

**Capítulo um: Um dia normal...Ou quase.**

Hinata estava concentrada em seu treinamento no pequeno campo que tinha por ali, testando novos golpes, quando alguns barulhos atrás de uma arvore lhe chamaram a atenção "Que isso?" Se perguntou mentalmente enquanto ativava o seu Byakugan! Porém se arrependeu amargamente de ter feito isso enquanto o seu estomago dava uma volta completa e desativou a sua linhagem.

-Não Naruto! Aqui não! –Uma risadinha foi-se ouvida.

-Não tem ninguém aqui, Sakura-chan... Deixa vai... Só um pouquinho...-A voz grave e tão conhecida alcançou seus ouvidos...

Era tudo que ela precisava, ver Naruto o seu grande amor e Sakura uma de suas melhores amigas, no maior dos amassos, por mais que soubesse que eles estavam juntos, ela não conseguia se acostumar.. Ainda mais por presenciar um momento intimo do casal... E eles nem haviam a percebido ali. Suspirou cansada abaixando o seu olhar, tratando de sair ali pé ante pé para não ser percebida.."Não que isso seja necessário, ninguém me nota mesmo" Pensou amargurada.

Voltou a caminhar para casa, levemente exausta quando viu mais um casal e parou. Neji andava de mãos dadas com uma sorridente Tenten que conversava sem parar enquanto o moreno apenas a observava. Bufou um pouco irritada mudando o seu rumo mais uma vez... Não queria encontra-los... Claro que estava feliz por eles, vira a luta que a melhor amiga tivera pelo amor do primo e finalmente conseguira. Invejava-a... Invejava-a por ela conseguir lutar e ser forte...

Quando se tornara decidida a se declarar, Naruto apareceu de mãos dadas com Sakura anunciando o seu namoro aos quatro cantos... Todos sabiam que ela gostava dele, inclusive Sakura...Menos o próprio loiro "Tapado" Pensou aborrecida... Sakura viera se explicar com meras desculpas "Vibora"...Mas não a culpava...Não culpava deles lutarem por felicidade...Por querem viver,... Ela própria almejava isso

Sem perceber estava nos limites dos portões de Konoha quando uma voz conhecida a despertou.

-Hinata nee-sama?- chamou a irmã mais nova que acabava de entrar na cidade de mãos dadas a Sasuke.

Ambos estavam com os lábios levemente inchados e avermelhados e os chupões visíveis no pescoço do moreno indicavam que estavam antes no maior amasso e que ela havia atrapalhado.

-O-oi...-gaguejou um pouco desviando o olhar de Sasuke para o chão ficando com as bochechas coradas ao pensar no que ambos faziam.

-Estava indo para onde? – Desconversou Hanabi.

-Co-colher flores... é flores silvestres... Aquelas que eu gosto...-Mentiu encostando ambos os indicadores.

-Precisa de Ajuda?-Ofereceu-se Sasuke.

-Iie¹! E-eu já estava de saida... Até!-E Saiu correndo pela entrada deixando ambos parados meio desconcertados e ainda teve tempo de ouvir sua irmã gritar.

-Cuide-se Onee-sama!

Embrenhou-se na floresta, corria com pressa... Tinha sido assim... Todos estavam felizes e arranjados... Até Ino estava com Shikamaru... Eles sempre saiam juntos como casais e ela preferia ficar de fora... A Única fez que tinha ido, foi para nunca mais... Se sentira tão deslocada, tão solitária e havia agüentado sem derrubar uma lagrima... Sabia que Tenten e Neji observavam seu sofrimento, mas não falaram nada.

Nada que fazia adiantava, tinha importância ou era suficiente.. Ela não era importante para ninguém e ninguém ligava para si. Lembravam dela para pedirem favores.

As lagrimas cristalinas enchiam os olhos claros e lavavam o bonito rosto enquanto a visão turva fazia com que ela esbarra-se nos galhos e rasga-se parte de suas roupas, deixando-as levemente esfarrapadas..Correu até despontar em uma clareira e cair de joelhos na grama verde erguendo o olhar para o céu bonito e azul...E chorou..Chorou até seus olhos arderem, e seu peito doer, naquela dor que assolava o seu coração e penetrava em seus ossos, lhe esmagando a carne e puxando o seu ar...

O tempo bonito parecia zombar de sua tristeza... Era tão difícil assim querer retribuir o amor que tinha para dar? Ser desejada... Amada... Se sentir mulher...

Estava tão distraída que nem percebeu os passos suaves em sua direção, e quando sentiu a presença atrás de si e o cheiro amadeirado cítrico lhe invadindo as narinas, ela só teve tempo de olhar para trás e ver dois orbes vermelhos.

Os seus perolados se arregalaram e aboca ficou entreaberta e tudo que disse antes de embarcar em um sono profundo fora um nome...

-Itachi...

Notas: ¹Iie = Não.


	2. Capitulo dois: O encontro

**Capítulo dois: O encontro**

Fora despertando aos poucos, sentindo uma leve tontura, abriu os olhos perolados e piscou algumas vezes tentando se acostumar... A Primeira coisa que viu fora um teto rústico de madeira talhada com um pequeno lustre de velas pregado ao mesmo.

Atordoada sentiu uma suave brisa tocar seu corpo e abaixou o olhar, para ver que se encontrava nua. Com os pés amarrados a cama um de cada lado a forçando ficar de pernas abertas.

O desespero tomou conta de si e a adrenalina percorreu seu corpo, tentou puxar os braços para se cobrir, porém algo prendia os seus pulsos, olhou para cima e viu que os mesmo estavam atados a cabeceira. Tentou puxar mais forte os braços e as pernas... _**"O que estava acontecendo?""**_ A Pergunta martelava em sua cabeça, enquanto que lagrimas nublavam seus olhos.

E se lembrou que a ultima coisa que havia visto antes de apagar era Itachi...Mas isso era impossível.. Ele estava morto! Não? Naruto lhe garantira isso... Juntamente com Sasuke.

Olhou ao redor e pode perceber que era uma cabana rústica toda em madeira, iluminada pela meia luz da lareira, tinha uma porta ao fundo alguns armários e ao lado uma poltrona muito mal iluminada com uma sombra sentada. Estremeceu e fechou os olhos com força.

-Isto não pode estar acontecendo... - Sussurrou temerosa.

Voltou a se debater puxando as amarras com força fazendo marcas roxas na pele clara de seus tornozelos e pulsos finos...

-Assim irá se machucar minha pequena...-A voz grave e rouca alcançou seus ouvidos e ela estancou.

A sombra se levantou e caminhou lentamente fazendo com que os sapatos ecoassem ao som do assoalho de madeira...Parou defronte a cama.

E Ela abriu os olhos para fita-lo... Com certeza era Itachi...Os cabelos e olhos negros como retrox e igualmente frios semelhante ao que ela sentia ao pé da sua barriga. A boca curvada em um sorriso ladino e maldoso e as leves olheiras abaixo dos olhos eram inconfundíveis.

Então o olhar dele desviou do dela e percorreu cada milímetro do corpo exposto, ele tendo uma visão privilegiada da intimidade entreaberta dela.

Sua razão voltou a si, e ela voltou a se mexer, querendo por tudo que e mais sagrado, se cobrir , sumir.. As lagrimas voltaram a percorrer seu rosto..

-Não! Não! Isso só pode ser um pesadelo... Por favor, me acorde!-Pediu aos céus.

-Pesadelo? Não julgaria isso um pesadelo maior do que vive em Konoha!-Falou ele calmo dando a volta pela cama.

Ela estancou e voltou a fitar o teto mordiscando o lábio inferior.

-O...O qu-que... Vo-você quer?...-Indagou em um fio de voz.

-Você!-Ele fora direto.

-Itachi... Onegai¹... Solte-me... Deixe-me ir... Estão preocupados comigo... Irão me procurar... Não falarei nada há ninguém...-Implorou se debatendo.

-Quem Hinata? Quem?-Ele riu sarcástico olhando para fora- Você mesmo acha que ninguém liga para você, o que e verdade! Eles devem estar se divertindo agora...

-O loiro idiota com a irritante da Sakura, o meu irmão imbecil com a arrogante da sua irmã e o panaca do seu primo com a esquisita...

-Não!-gritou... -Não fale assim deles -Pediu chorosa.

Ele voltou a rir, meneando a cabeleira negra se levantando e indo em direção a janela. Apoiando as mãos sobre o parapeito.

-Estou mentindo?

Ela queria dizer que não, gritar e esbofeteá-lo, voltou a puxar as amarrar e as lagrimas voltaram mais forte... Ele estava certo... Já era noite, ninguém deveria estar se preocupando com ela, já que sempre que ela ia colher flores ela voltava apenas no dia seguinte..Na verdade fazia isso para ver se sentiam falta dela, porém ninguém se importava...Os pulsos e os tornozelos já machucados a fizeram fungar alto.

-Já disse que vai se machucar...-Voltou a alertá-la.

-Solte-me Itachi!...So-solte-me…-Gaguejou fraca.

-Não gagueje! Você não e mais uma pirralha!...Como quer que os outros a levem a sério se nem você mesma faz isso?-Bronqueou sem olhá-la.

Ela engoliu em seco e estremeceu... Mesmo odiando admitir ele tinha razão...Respirou fundo:

-O que quer...

-Já disse que você!-e abriu a janela deixando o vento gélido da noite após uma densa nevasca adentrar .

O que fez a morena estremecer e virar o seu olhar para a jenala. Ela via neve... Neve? Não estavam mais em Konoha! Seu estomago deu outra cambalhota ao vê-lo pegar um punhado de neve com uma das mãos e se aproximou dela, voltando a se sentar na cama.

A Hyuuga se encolheu o Maximo que podia e virou o rosto para o lado oposto do moreno.

-O-oque vai fazer?-perguntou sentindo o medo traspassar a sua voz.

-Lhe dar prazer...Lhe tornar mulher...A minha mulher-Ele sussurrou sobre o ouvido dela a fazendo se arrepiar e a se assustar.

"_**Desde quando ele chegou tão perto?"**_ Pensou aturdida, mas logo sentiu a água gélida deslisar por seu mamilo rosado forçando-a a fechar os olhos para sentir a gostosa e nova sensação que percorria o seu corpo. A água geladíssima queima a pele e lhe deu prazer ao mesmo tempo. Deixando ambos os mamilos intumescidos e sua intimidade quente.

Ele notava cada músculo do corpo dela se manifestar, e sorriu malicioso.

-P-pare...Se afaste...Pare... Eu n-não quero... Por favor... Deixe-me ir...-Implorou chorosa lutando contra a suas vontades que teimavam em traí-la.

-Seus lábios... me pedem para parar... mas seu corpo quer que eu continue...-Voltou a sussurrar ao ouvido dela enquanto espremia a neve entre seus dedos deixando mais um torrente de água gélida cair no outro biquinho...

Mais uma contração em seu ventre a fez se remexer, e ela se sentia cada vez mais atiçada, seu corpo clamava por aquelas sensações... Se repreendendo intensamente e chorando mais alto ela fechava os olhos com força...Não fora assim que pensara em perder a sua virgindade.

-Abra os olhos e veja! Veja que o seu corpo deseja o meu toque!-Falou mais uma vez rouco mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha dela.

-N-não! M-me deixe ir... Itachi...Me deixe ir...-Mordiscou o lábio inferior controlando o Maximo que podia ainda sentindo as lagrimas queimarem o seus olhos.

-ABRA! –Falou firme.

Fazendo-a estremecer de medo e de tesão... E respirando densamente ela abriu e virou o rosto manchado de lagrimas para fitar os olhos negros dele que a fitavam com muita intensidade.

-Eu sempre... Sempre lhe achei melhor que todos... A mais forte... A mais bela... A melhor mulher que um homem poderia ter...-Voltou a falar calmo e sedutor deixando o hálito quente bater nos lábios dela.

Ela ouvia o que ele dizia desconcertada, nunca... Nunca em sua vida havia recebido um elogio como mulher na vida, e a pessoa que ela menos esperava estava ali citando suas qualidades que nem ela mesma via, desviou o olhar do dele.

-Sempre for te fisicamente e emocionalmente... Eu me perguntava como você que parecia ser tão frágil, sempre agüentou tanta pressão... Da família... Do amor não correspondido... Da força de se provar... Eu a observei e a admirei... Mas saberia que nunca me olharia...

Ouvia em silencio... Não tinhas palavras para descrever, aquilo era loucura! Alguém a acorda daquele sonho louco!

Notas: ¹Onegai = Por favor.


	3. Capitulo três: Realidade

Naruto não me pertence! Eu o uso sem fins lucrativos, apenas para satisfazer a minha mente insana de imaginação fértil –q

Contém senas de sexo explícito e palavreado chulo! Depois não digam que eu não avisei heim u_u

**Capítulo Três: Realidade**

-Não é um sonho Hinata...-Ele apoiou a mão molhada e dormente devido ao gelo dissolvido em sua pele quente e a apoiou sobre o ventre dela, deslizando os dedos pelo umbigo, fazendo com que ela arqueasse as costas com varias cargas elétricas de arrepios passando por seu corpo.

- I-itachi...-Gemeu baixinho e logo em seguida se repreendeu, estava temerosa...Seu corpo queria, implorava por mais, porém sua consciência à alertava. Mas aquela idéia de perigo e prazer estava a seduzindo

-Não resista... Não vou machucá-la...-Falou enquanto deslizava a mão pela virilha dela até encostar nos grandes lábios.

Fechou os olhos perolados e voltou a arquear as costas sentindo mais uma onda de prazer arrebater seu corpo, com aquela sensação nova e tão instigante mesmo sem querer relaxou mais as pernas querendo que ele aprofundasse o toque. Mas ainda tinha uma pontinha de consciência.

-Solte-me!...-Se debateu usando a ultima de suas forças.

-Deixe-me torná-la mulher...-Ele sussurrou vendo ela mais relaxada, aprofundando o toque e pressionando o clitóris com a ponta dos dedos gelados.

Apertou os olhos deixando outro gemido rouco e tímido escapar de sua garganta_**."Merda!" "Merda!"**_ pensou desesperada.

E um sorriso vitorioso e maldoso percorreu os lábios finos do Uchiha mais velho, ela estava quase cedendo.

-Já esta molhada... Não negue... Você quer..Quer provar que pode satisfazer um homem - Dizia convicto.

-Cale-se! Você não sabe nada sobre mim!-Esbravejou ela voltando a se debater.

-Sei mais do que pensa... Meu anjo caído..- Voltou a sussurrar enquanto afundava os dedos na cavidade apenas na entrada para atiçá-la, entrando e saindo com a ponta dos dedos.

Mordiscou o lábio inferior com força, mas mesmo assim os gemidos escapavam seu próprio corpo a atraia e implorava por mais enquanto sua mente gritava para que resistisse.

Ele então mudou de posição, retirando os sapatos e ficando por cima dela, logo levou os lábios famintos aos da moça que virou o rosto recusando-o, deixando o pescoço alvo a mostra, que fora beijado por ele com volúpia.

O corpo dela foi relaxando cada vez mais, porém o medo ainda a perturbava, nunca tinha sonhado em perder a sua virgindade daquele jeito ainda mais com um estranho, estava tudo tão rápido e confuso.

-Itachi...-Gemeu roucamente o nome dele por impulso

-Assim...-Sussurrou contra o biquinho do seio esquerdo dela e o abocanhou o sugando enquanto os dedos ágeis se ocupavam em friccionar o outro.

Não conseguia mais resistir, ele estava sugando o ultimo de sua sanidade. Como era bom! Que mal tinha em ela querer aquilo? Ser finalmente saciada, provada, desejada,,..,

-N-não.-Suplicou em uma ultima tentativa sentindo a boca quente dele em sua virilha.

-Então diga que quer que eu pare... Soltou mais uma vez seu hálito quente contra a intimidade dela, para em seguida dar uma leve lambida sobre os grandes lábios

Ela abriu a boca porem apenas um gemido longo escapou de seus lábios, estava entregue...

Sorrindo vitorioso fechou os olhos escuros começando a chupar com força os grandes lábios da intimidade dela com calma, sentindo todo o sabor daquele doce mel escorrer por sua garganta. Largou o mamilo enrijecido dela e deslizou a mão grande pelo corpo delgado até chegar a intimidade da mesma onde apoiou os dedos abrindo-a para em seguida passar a língua áspera e quente sobre o clitóris inchado da mesma o pressionando, sentindo ela se remexer em baixo de si.

Aquilo era muito bom!Ser chupada com aquela volúpia, os seus pensamentos estavam desconectados...Ouvira sempre as amigas dizerem que aquilo era bom...Mas ao sentir na própria pele era indescritível...

Parou de resistir, ela queria e ele a desejava, então pelo menos naquela noite, ela se entregaria, Não podia mais suportar... Não podia mais resistir...Gemeu alto, sentindo as gostosas cargas lhe darem mais prazer e excitação.

Ao sentir que ela não resistia mais o moreno sorriu mais abertamente, sempre admirará ela, a fitando sempre de longe, nas lutas, nas missões. Mesmo não estando por perto sempre a desejara para si. E ao ver que a deusa dos seus sonhos estava entregue... Ele mesmo não se agüentava mais de tão rijo e ereto que estava.

Mais alguns segundos, e o primeiro orgasmo dela acontecia enchendo a boca dele com aquele delicioso mel, ouvindo o gemido rouco e sexy que ela deu.

Suas pernas bambearam e amoleceram, enquanto seu ventre se contorcia em espasmos, mais que sensação maravilhosa era aquela em seu ventre

Ele se afastou lambendo os lábios parecendo mais faminto que antes e abriu o zíper da própria calça a descendo junto com a cueca, deixando o membro lustroso de glande avermelhada levemente pulsante e melada.

HInata olhou para baixo, tinha os lábios entreabertos e avermelhados de tanto que ela mordera para segurar os gemidos...Os cabelos negros arroxeados estavam espalhados pelo travesseiro de fronha branca bagunçados a tornando ainda mais sedutora.

Estava tão relaxada que nem temia mais aquilo. Então ele pegou e começou a glande nos grandes lábios da intimidade dela a instigando.

Itachi...-As palavras escapavam roucas.

-Sim... Meu doce anjo...-Falou debochado esfregando a glande na entrada da cavidade úmida.

-Itachi...-Chamou novamente por ele, sua mente rodava e ela mal pensava no que dizia.- Não posso esperar mais...

-Diga o que quer... Não tenha medo –Disse-lhe enquanto se encaixava nela.

-I-Itachi...-Suplicou...

-Peça o que realmente quer!-Falou firme enquanto a intimidade apertada envolvia-o aos pouquinhos.

-Me coma!-Exclamou alto e com urgência. Totalmente alucinada.

Are! Mais um capitulo! Espero que apreciem!

Meninas quero agradecer vocês que tem comentado! A opinião e a satisfação de vocês é o que me motivam!

Beijokas Cyaaaa o/


	4. Capitulo quatro: Desejo

Yoooo! Naruto não me pertence! Eu apenas o uso sem fins lucrativos para saciar a minha mente insana e pervertida –qqqq

PS: Gomenasai os erros _"

**Capítulo 4 - Capitulo quatro: Desejo**

Capítulo Quatro: Desejo

-Seu desejo e uma ordem - Ele sussurrou sorrindo maldosamente enquanto soltava o peso de leve sobre o corpo dela para não machucá-la deixando entrar até a que ela se acostumasse.

Aquela sensação estava a dominando, ela queria tocá-lo também, queria que ele fosse mais e mais fundo dentro de si.

-Me solte...Onegai...-Pediu baixinho.

-Não Tente fugir...-Alertou ele ainda debruçado sobre ela, puxando as amarras do pulso com uma das mãos, e as do tornozelo com os pés as partindo sem dificuldade.

-Eu não preciso mais...-Voltou ao sussurrar.

E logo em seguida ela envolveu a cintura dele com as pernas e o puxou para si, Fazendo comq eu ele entrasse de uma vez dentro dela rompendo o lacre de sua o lábio inferior com força e gemeu baixinho, sentindo o coração acelerado cravando as unhas nos ombros dele por cima da camisa. Sentindo a fina dor lhe incomodando e se misturando com o imenso prazer de te-lo dentro de si.

Ele ficou surpreso, não esperava uma reação assim dela, aquele corpo pequeno e formoso envolvido ao seu...Ahh o deixava louco... Deixou que ela se acostumasse consigo dentro de si e começou a bombar em um vai e vem gostoso e lento.

Ela tratou de desabotoar a camisa dele, deixando que ele a ajudasse retira-la, logo em seguida passou os dedos finos de unhas longas por cada músculo do peitoral dele, deixando o moreno arrepiado..

Os instintos a guiavam, ela queria explorar, provar que também podia dar prazer a ele. Encostou os lábios timidamente sobre o pescoço firme aplicando beijos e chupões suaves, sentindo os músculos dele enrijecerem sobre o seus dedos.

Ele investia contra ela sentindo a intimidade quente da mesma envolver seu membro por inteiro apertando fazendo-o delirar, apertando a cintura dela com força. No começo ele era calmo e suave, mas agora o moreno estava perdendo a cabeça "Tão apertada"  
>Os dedos finos delinearam a coluna dele de cima para baixo, enquanto os espasmos começavam a contrair o seu corpo.<p>

-Itachi...-Chamou ao pé do ouvido dele.

E ele compreendeu, ele sentia a intimidade dele apertá-lo cada vez mais dentro de si,e então aumentou o ritmo das estocadas, ouvindo o barulho dos corpos se chocarem, com uma fina camada de suor os cobrindo e em pouco tempo ambos chegaram ao clímax.

Ela gemeu alto jogando a cabeça para trás, arqueando o corpo em direção ao dele, deixando que o gemido alto escapasse por seus lábios ressequindo sua garganta. Já ele ocupou os lábios na pele aveludada do ombro da Hyuuga o mordiscando enquanto deixava o seu sémen jorrar e preencher a menor.

Tombou para o lado cerrando os olhos, Enquanto ela ofegava de leve ao seu lado sentindo o peito arfar.

O calor do momento havia passado e a razão voltou a atormentá-la "E agora?" ela não sabia o que fazer ou como lidar, ela se entregara, e aproveitará cada momento daquela deliciosa transa... E ele não lhe prometera nada, não lhe obrigara a nada, ela que havia desejado aquilo tudo.

O Medo e a insegurança voltaram a persegui-la e ela se encolheu abraçando os próprios joelhos.

O Uchiha mais velho percebeu a movimentação ao lado e se virou, para fitar a nuca pequena e marcada por seus beijos, deslizou o olhar pelas costas delgadas até pararem no bumbum firme e uma mancha de sangue sobre os lençóis... A insegurança e o medo dela eram tão intensos que chegavam a ser palpáveis...

Ele sabia sobre ela, sempre a observará de longe, e se fingiu de morto apenas para que o irmão e o amigo dele o deixassem em paz, para ele lutar pelo que era mais precioso a si.. Hinata, todo o sofrimento e luta dela de se prova, r de fazer valer a pena, ele admirava tudo nela...

Um sorriso quase imperceptível escapou de seus lábios, ele não era um cara sentimental que não possuía quase tato algum, mas ele tinha certeza que queria Hinata novamente e não era apenas por uma noite...  
>Então se aproximou dela devagar e envolveu a cintura fina com o braço forte a puxando contra si.<p>

As lagrimas já vinham em seus orbes claros, fora apenas usada... Como sempre , tantos pensamentos ruins tantas coisas passavam por sua cabeça, então o cheiro amadeirado se intensificou e depois a mão máscula envolveu a sua cintura a puxando contra o peitoral forte e definido, fazendo com que a Hyuuga se arrepia-se e arregalasse os orbes perolados.

-Sei que passa pela sua cabeça... –A voz grave soou em seus ouvidos. E ela se manteve em silencio.

-Não sou o cara mais romântico do mundo Hinata...Mas eu não há quero apenas por uma noite.  
>Ouviu tudo e virou o rosto lentamente, Ela não sabia quase nada do homem a suas costas, e ele estava ali dizendo que queria ficar com ela mais de uma noite... Então ele so a queria usar em sua cama...A tristeza percorreu os orbes perolados que se focaram nos negros dele..Também... Nem um beijo ocorrera fora só contato físico sem sentimentos.<p>

Yo *-* Ai está o quarto! Espero que gostem! Agradeço a todos que tenham comentado e favoritado a fic, ela e feita exatamente para vocês!

O Proximo cap e ultimo então aproveitem!


	5. Encontrando o que realmente almejava

**Capítulo cinco: Encontrando o que mais almejava...**

Itachi não entendeu o porquê da tristeza dela, ele estava ali "declarando-se_**"**_ coisa que jamais havia feito a alguém e ela estava o rejeitando?

-Então...humm...é para isso que você me quer por perto...-Abaixou o olhar com a voz amargurada sentindo um nó percorrer a garganta.

A compreensão tomou conta do rosto do moreno e ele quase riu... Ela não o rejeitava apenas tinha entendido errado..

-Hinata...-Chamou-a enquanto erguia o queixo dela, e a fitou nos olhos- Eu quis dizer que quero estar sempre com você...

Ela voltou a fita-lo e até abriu os lábios para argumentar porém nenhuma palavra saiu da boca fina e rosada.

Então ele sorriu ladino e cerrou seus olhos enquanto selava os lábios com os dela e a puxava ainda mais para si em um beijo calmo e delicado como o anjo ferido a sua frente.

Ela se espantou de inicio porem logo retribuiu aprendendo rápido, deslizando a língua tímida pela boca dele que a sugava com certa volúpia enquanto a mão larga acariciava as costas da menor...A fazendo ofegar de leve... Então ele parou o beijo com uma leve sugada nos lábios dela.

-Fique comigo...-Pediu em um tom calmo e grave.

-Fico... para sempre...-Respondeu ela abrindo um dos mais bonitos sorrisos que ele já havia visto.

E logo voltou a beijá-la para embarcarem madrugada adentro se conhecendo...

Acordou de um pulo com o peito acelerado e os cabelos bagunçados, levemente suada.

-Amor... O que foi?-Falou Itachi sonolento tateando o colchão ao seu lado vendo que a esposa não estava mais deitada.

-Nada... Sonhei com a nossa primeira vez...-Falou sorrindo carinhosamente para ele enquanto voltava a se deitar...

-De novo?-Perguntou ele abrindo os olhos voltando a enlaçá-la pela cintura.

-De novo...-Sorriu mais abertamente afundando os dedos nos cabelos negros dele que por sua vez sorriu malicioso.

-Parece que você gostou mesmo daquela vez... Em que te fiz implorar para mim come-la estando amarrada - Sussurrou ele sobre os lábios dela enquanto deslizava a mão para a nádega durinha.

-I-itachi..-Repreendeu ela corando até a raiz dos cabelos mordiscando o lábio inferior...

-Se quiser podemos repetir...-Voltou a provocá-la, encaixando uma de suas pernas entre as dela lhe instigando o joelho contra a intimidade da mesma..

O olhar dela mudou se tornando mais ousado e malicioso, Ele adorava quando a esposa ficava assim.. Logo sentiu os cabelos da nuca serem puxados de leve enquanto ouviu a voz doce levemente sedutora...

-Mas não será eu que vai ficar amarrada...-Mostrou-se desafiadora, alargando o sorriso maldoso do moreno.

-Veremos!-Disse ao partir por cima dela segurando-lhe os braços com força para voltar a sussurrar- Minha mulher...

Ela riu com diversão e mordiscou os lábios dele o beijando com volúpia. E logo partiram para mais uma noite de amor, depois de tantas desde o dia em que ficaram juntos e descobriram que um completava o outro.

E assim acabou! Obrigado a todos que acompanharam... Só com os comentários e as visitas me manteram com força para continuar!

Espero que tenham gostado! Beijinhos!


End file.
